


A Bed of Broken Glass

by 107thInfantry



Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, BAMF Percy Jackson, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Scars, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase cannot sleep alone after Tararus. Annabeth sleeps curled up on him like she’s afraid of the bed. Paul Blofis discovers why when they sleep apart and he sees his son’s scars.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104767
Comments: 7
Kudos: 277





	A Bed of Broken Glass

Percy Jackson and Annabeth were inseparable after Tararus. Annabeth had gotten an apartment next to Percy and his families. The both of them had just assumed that Percy would move in with her. Paul Blofis and Sally were confused to say the least.

“You’re underage. Absolutely not. Besides, there’s only one bedroom in there for Annabeth,” Sally responded when they started moving Percy’s stuff.

Percy nodded for Annabeth to take the next load and sat on his bed. “Mom,” he motioned for Sally to sit too, “We’ve been sleeping next to each other for years.” 

“Years?”

“First on quests in vans, tents, ships, anywhere we could find really. It’s not exactly safe to sleep alone as two kids.”

“What do you mean at first?” Sally really did try her best to understand Percy, but he was so young. What would people think?

“Tartarus was hard. All summer she stayed with me.”

“And Chiron let her!” Sally was going to have a talk with him.

“I think he just got tired of trying to stop us. Tired of hearing the screams. Mom, we went through a lot.”

“I know that, honey,” Her face softened, “but we can deal with a few nightmares. You have to learn to be independent.”

That night, Percy let out a blood curdling scream. Flailing, he tore off his shirt as if it were on fire. Moments later, Annabeth screamed his name. Sally ran to Annabeth. Paul ran to Percy. That was when he saw them.

Jagged scars consumed Percy’s back up to his neck. They were raised and overlapping like something out of a horror movie. Where his front had large gashes like from a sword, his back was covered in thousands of smaller cuts.

Sally dragged Annabeth in behind her still sobbing. “P-P-Percy” 

Paul and Sally left them in each others arms. This could be handled tomorrow.

Peering in to Percy’s room the next day, they were met with an odd sight. Annabeth was curled on top of Percy so that no part of her touched the bed. When he shifted, so did she. 

Once Annabeth had returned to her apartment to dress, Paul brought it up.

“Percy, what are those scars on your back? It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“The ground in Tartarus is glass,” Percy stared very intently at his blue pancakes, “cuts you when you sleep.”

“Annabeth doesn’t have those scars.”

“I made sure of that. Don’t mention it around her. It makes her feel guilty, but I’d do at again.”

So, that was how Percy and Annabeth always slept. She draped herself over him so that she only touched him. On the couch, on the bed, anywhere they fell asleep together. It was as if the ground were glass again when she slept. Percy never let her touch it.

They slept that way for the rest of their long and happy lives. Eventually, Annabeth would allow herself to drape an arm or leg off of him, but she couldn’t bring herself to sleep alone. If Percy was honest, neither could he.


End file.
